Primera Cita
by Arann
Summary: Un one-shot que se me ocurrió en un dia lluvioso. -No deberiamos hacer esto- -Ya es muy tarde, además, tú lo comenzaste- Royai con lemon (en mi opinion) ¡Espero les guste!
¡Hola a todos y todas! Hoy vengo con algo nuevo tratando de descanzar de las historias largas que estoy haciendo, pero solo es un One-shot (largo) que se me ocurrió hace poco gracias a la bendita lluvia que me cayó saliendo del colegio (en serio, me refresco las ideas) pues aqui los dejo.

Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece ni sus personajes, pues fueron producto de la imaginación de Hirumo Arakawa.

 **Advertencia:** Este one-shot podria contener lemon (en mi opinión me pasé con esto)

* * *

 **Primera Cita**

El Cuartel General del Este se encontraba en absoluto silencio, pues claro, era media noche y los únicos que seguían quemándose las pestañas eran los integrantes del equipo Mustang que, como siempre, debido a su muy querido Coronel se perdían en las aglomeraciones de papeleo al final de la semana; pero no era la única razón, cada vez que alguien abría la boca para decir algo, el Coronel comenzaba a echar humo por la nariz, no estaba para nada feliz en ese momento, y menos al tener que escuchar las burlas de sus subordinados respecto a "aquel" tema, cosa que tuvo que soportar hasta que le quemó completamente el cigarro a Havoc, mientras lo tenía en la boca, como advertencia por ser el más hablador del grupo.

Por su parte la Teniente Hawkeye se encontraba más callada y seria de lo normal, con solo decir que, en vez de servirle café a su superior, se le pasó por la cabeza envenenarlo, cosa que no pudo hacer por falta de materiales, pero ¿Qué había causado esta situación tan incomoda dentro del equipo?

Luego de unas largas horas, lograron terminar el papeleo y todos se fueron a sus casas, siendo Hawkeye la primera en retirarse dejando abandonado al Coronel, pero nadie que conociese la causa se sorprendería. Al día siguiente, todo seguía igual de tenso, y en vez de mejorar parecía empeorar, tanto que a Breda se le había prohibido comer durante el trabajo; a Falman, pronunciar palabra; a Fuery, trastear la radio; y a Havoc, encender su cigarrillo. Por suerte, o solo cosa del destino, llegó la hora del almuerzo, y ni la Teniente ni el Coronel pensaban comer en la cafetería del cuartel, por cuestión de toparse las caras, algo oportuno para muchos.

-Esto se está pasando de la raya- comentó el Teniente Havoc- Su tonta rabieta nos está afectando a todos ¡Tenemos que idear un plan!-

-Pero de los planes normalmente se encarga el Coronel- dijo el Sargento Fuery como excusa-

-Él tiene razón, nos descubrirían fácilmente, además, podríamos quedar como cenizas- agregó Breda con el azúcar baja por falta de bocadillos-

-Pero no podemos dejarlo así- insistió Havoc mientras tomaba un sándwich de la barra-

-¿Acaso tienes un plan?- dijo Breda antes de zamparle una mordida a su pedazo de tarta-

-Yo sí tengo uno- dijo victorioso Falman, uniéndose por fin a la conversación- Un plan simple, arreglar lo descompuesto-

A pesar de las miradas dudosas de sus compinches, todos accedieron a escuchar con cuidado el delicado plan que arreglaría lo sucedido hace unos días entre el Coronel y la Teniente, esta última, no logró disfrutar su almuerzo por culpa de lo que pasó _"Ya olvídalo, mientras más vueltas le des, más ganas de ahorcarlo sentirás"_ se repetía, y es que, según versión Hawkeye, su jefe era demasiado sobreprotector y entrometido, había arruinado completamente sus últimas tres citas con buenos partidos, apareciendo en medio y amenazando a los tres prospectos, sin ofrecer siquiera una disculpa, dejándola allí toda avergonzada, a pesar de asistir a ellas solo por complacer a su amiga Rebecca; todo eso le había causado un hondo rencor hacia su superior, el cual se reflejaba mediante la "rabieta" como la llamaban sus compañeros.

Por otro lado, la versión Mustang afirma haberle hecho un favor a la Teniente, lo cual el mismo puso en duda al darse cuenta del raro comportamiento de la misma ¿Si había intentado disculparse? Si, lo pensó, pero luego imaginó su respuesta a tal arrepentimiento " _No se preocupe Coronel, no es la gran cosa"_ Obviamente esa mujer no admitiría su propio rencor, y eso lo pondría más furioso. En ese momento, una voz lo sacó de su ensoñación _"Señor, tendrá que pagar por la mesa que está quemando"_ Miró a la mesera sorprendido y respondió un _"Lo siento, aquí tiene"._

Y claramente, según la versión de los demás integrantes del equipo, era solo una rabieta que los perjudicaba a todos, y que, después de escuchar el brillante plan de Falman, todos estaban dispuestos a corregir y a poner de su parte.

-Rebecca, tú colaboraras con nosotros, al fin y al cabo es tu culpa por andar buscándole novio a la Teniente- dijo Havoc con un tono muy discriminador-

-Ahh… está bien, ¿Qué quieren que haga?- respondió la Teniente Catalina, sin ninguna otra opción más que aceptar la propuesta-

-Queremos que distraiga a la Teniente el tiempo suficiente como para que nosotros tratemos con el Coronel- le dijo Falman con decisión-

-Lo haré ¿Algo más?-

Durante unos cuantos minutos después del almuerzo, tanto expectantes como emocionados, se encontraban todos los participantes del plan, aunque siempre en silencio, compartían de vez en cuando unas miradas de complicidad que la Teniente Hawkeye catalogaba como sospechosas y de las cuales el Coronel Mustang desconocía, al igual que el plan que estaba a punto de tomar las riendas de sus vidas.

-¡Riza!- entró "inesperadamente" la Teniente Catalina-

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo Hawkeye con sus sentidos alerta-

-Amm, este… Coronel ¿Puede prestármela un momento?- dijo mientras sostenía de la muñeca a su amiga-

-Está bien, con tal que regrese- le respondió bastante serio-

-Claro que sí, muchas gracias- se despidió antes de salir corriendo y cerrar la puerta de golpe, llevándose a la Teniente consigo-

-(Muy bien, es hora de actuar)- se dijo Havoc muy en sus adentros- ¡Señor!- gritó poniéndose de pie, y haciendo sus compañeros lo mismo-

-Ahh… ¿Y ahora qué quieres?- dijo el Coronel de forma intolerante-

-Mis compañeros y yo tenemos una proposición para usted…-

Mientras tanto, Rebecca y Riza caminaban por los pasillos cercanos a los baños.

-¡Oh! ¡Es cierto!- dijo Rebecca muy animosa en medio de otra conversación- Riza, acabo de recordar...

-¿El qué?- dijo Riza sin muchos ánimos de escucharla-

-… Ayer conocí a un tipo perfecto para ti-

-Ahh… Rebecca, ya estamos repitiendo esto de nuevo, y en lo personal, prefiero tomarme un descanso mientras logro olvidar el fiasco de las últimas citas-

-Ay, vamos, él sí es el tipo adecuado para ti, no se echará a correr cuando mire la cara de tu jefe, es más, la cena está planificada para un día en el cual el Coronel Mustang estará en una reunión importante- dijo con las baterías cargadas-

-Eso no es cierto, el Coronel no tiene pendiente asistir a una reunión estos días-

-…- Rebecca se le acercó al oído y le dijo- Según me enteré, estará en un club de masajistas "profesionales"- susurró-

-Buaj, ahora sí te creo- dijo aguantando sus nauseas (y sus celos)-

-Entonces ¿Irás a la cita?- le rogó de rodillas-

-Está bien, lo intentaré otra vez, pero si acaba mal, me dejarás descansar por una temporada-

-¡Sí!-

Y en resumen, después de convencer al Coronel, todo el mundo se sentía con esperanza, incluso él mismo se sentía mejor, podría relajarse el día siguiente sin tener que soportar a sus subordinados todo el tiempo, por que les daría la tarde libre, a recomendación de todos ellos, y evitaría pensar en su obstinada Teniente, que en ese momento, ignoraba su presencia y de vez en cuando, soltaba una sonrisa, recordando su conversación con Rebecca en la que le describió al muchacho como un galán entre galanes, la verdad ansiaba verlo y corroborar lo que ella dijo; tan emocionados estaban que la noche llegó sin que se dieran cuenta y el Coronel los despachó a todos con una sonrisa pícara, diciendo que el día siguiente estarían llenos de trabajo.

La misteriosa cita de Hawkeye no la dejó dormir, su amiga Rebecca le dio la noticia bastante retrasada, pues la cita sería el día siguiente durante el atardecer, en uno de los restaurantes más elegantes del Este, y ella no tenía nada que ponerse, por lo que llamó a Rebecca a media noche para cancelar la cita pero ella le respondió: _"¡Claro que no! Pasaré por ti a la hora del almuerzo para comprarte un vestido ¡Así que lleva dinero!"_ le gritó y colgó de pronto dejando a Riza algo aturdida por su tono de voz, que, además de sonar sospechoso, era similar al tono que usaba el Coronel cada vez que hablaba con el Teniente Coronel Maes Hughes por teléfono, que a la vez le recordó la "importante" reunión que tendría el Coronel al mismo tiempo que ella su cita, por lo que primero se enfadó, y luego recapacitó y sonrío, si conseguía quedar en algo con ese sujeto, podría restregárselo en las narices a su jefe para que así dejase de molestarla y cambiara su actitud infantil, que buena oportunidad tenía por delante.

-Estos necesitan su firma para mañana- dijo la Teniente Hawkeye, casi cayéndose del sueño pues no logró dormir nada y su despertador sonó sin que ella pegara ojo-

-¿Mañana a qué hora?- le preguntó el Coronel con aburrimiento-

-Por la tarde- le respondió sentándose en su respectiva silla, apoyando la cabeza en su escritorio limpio-

-Teniente… tómese el día, parece can…-

No terminó de hablar por la pronta reacción de la Teniente, quien se puso de pie, agradeció con una reverencia y salió de la oficina, dejando al Coronel con una expresión cómica.

-Al parecer ya no se hace la rogada- comentó Havoc con ironía-

-Y tu lengua parece ser inflamable, Havoc- le dijo el Coronel de forma terrorífica-

La Teniente iba caminando por los pasillos con las miradas encima y es que, a cada momento, recordaba la cara del Coronel y se echaba a reír, él era el sujeto más manipulable que conocía, y talvez era por la relación que mantenían desde muchos años atrás, una basada en confianza y respeto, a pesar de los acontecimientos más recientes, ella estaba dispuesta a ayudarlo a cumplir su meta; pero era más importante su cita, al menos en ese momento, tenía que avisarle a Rebecca que dispondrían de más tiempo para hacer sus compras y prepararse mentalmente. "Espero que a ese Coronel le vaya bien en sus masajes" pensó, y se ruborizó al darse cuenta de su estupidez, pues, aunque fuese difícil de aceptar, estaba celosa ¿¡A quien no le gustaría tener un par de masajistas dándole cariños!? Solo que en el caso de ella, deberían ser hombres.

-Bien Riza, te probarás esto, esto ¡Oh! También esto, y con esta gargantilla te verás divina-

-Esto… Rebecca… no creo que sea necesario probármelo todo, solo será una cena y ya- dijo Riza siendo casi enterrada por toda la ropa que tenía en sus manos-

-Ay… solo pruébatelo, verás como me agradeces después-

Riza se probó un conjunto, luego otro, y luego otro, en su tonificado cuerpo todos se veían muy bien, pero lo que Rebecca queria era que dejase atónito al prospecto, lo cual sería difícil, considerando de quien se hablaba. Al final, lograron decidirse por un vestido verde con encaje en el cuello y el ruedo, que apenas dejaba ver debajo de sus rodillas; el cabello se lo dejó suelto, como lo usaba normalmente en las citas, pero entre tanto, el tiempo se les fue y Riza tenía que estar en esa cita, habían gastado tiempo y dinero para que se viese hermosa, ojalá Havoc hiciese su parte.

-Bueno, aquí tienes el número de la mesa que él reservó ¡Pásala bien!- dijo Rebecca abandonado a Riza frente al restaurante-

El clima no se miraba estable, sería mejor entrar y esperar allí para no mojarse con una repentina lluvia, en sus manos, tenía el número 27, todas las mesas del restaurante estaban llenas, al parecer, se celebraba una fecha importante para el país de Xing, por lo tanto, el restaurante estaba de fiesta, lo contempló un momento, y un mesero se ofreció para llevarla a la mesa 27.

"Coronel, no se preocupe, sin duda se divertirá, yo pagaré todo, por favor, se lo suplico, denos mañana la tarde libre y usted vaya a la cena, le levantará los ánimos tener una cita con esa hermosa mujer" las palabras de Havoc rondaban en su cabeza, sin importar cuantas veces les preguntará, sus subordinados no querían describirle a la chica con la que saldría, pero de una u otra forma aceptó, y ahora se encontraba leyendo el menú de ese reconocido restaurante sentado en una mesa para dos, con el número 27. Levantó la vista un momento, y su primera reacción fue esconderse detrás de la carpeta ¿Qué hacia su Teniente allí? Y de por si parecía acercársele.

-¿Coronel?- dijo Riza de forma despectiva-

-Hola… Teniente- logró decir tratando de ignorar las preciosas curvas que se le pusieron enfrente-

-¿Qué se supone que hace aquí? ¿No debería estar en otro lugar?- dijo con discreción-

-Eso debo decirlo yo ¿No se supone que estaba enferma?- dijo sudando, ese momento se estaba volviendo ridículamente incómodo-

-No- dijo arrugando el papelito que le dio Rebecca, algo que Roy notó-

-Espera- registro sus bolsillos y sacó un papelito- ¿Mesa 27?- dijo después de revisarlo bien-

-Precisamente- dijo Riza indignada-

-No puede ser… maldito Havoc- dijo frotándose la frente con los dedos-

-Rebecca debió conspirar de alguna forma, esto no me parece divertido, aun peor, es poco profesional- dijo Riza tomando asiento-

-…- Roy pensó un poco antes de hablar- Creo que se como vengarnos-

-¿Cómo?-

-Pues… Havoc pagará toda la cena, así que…- dijo con una sonrisa picaresca-

-Eso es maravilloso- exclamó Riza devolviendo el gesto-

-Y además, creo que es conveniente para ambos… necesito hablar contigo, Hawkeye-

Esas palabras captaron su atención, pero él se detuvo allí y comenzó a leer el menú otra vez, pidió su comida, pero dejo que Hawkeye eligiera y ordenará primero, algo que ningún otro prospecto la había dejado hacer, y mientras el mesero les traía las bebidas el Coronel comenzó una conversación.

-Queria preguntarte como te sientes-

-Bien- dijo sin entender por completo el contexto-

-No me entiendes, últimamente te haz comportado más… esquiva de lo normal, y eso no me agrada , quiero contar contigo como siempre lo he hecho-

-No se de que habla, puede contar conmigo en cualquier momento-

-A eso me refiero, se que algo te molesta de mi, y no me lo estas diciendo ¿Cómo podré confiar en ti entonces?-

-Yo no…-

La plática se vio interrumpida por el mesero, que de forma cortés y rápida, les sirvió el vino en sus copas, y se retiró.

-… yo no tengo nada en su contra-

-Me mientes otra vez, por favor, ya deja de hacerlo- dijo él con voz apagada y melancólica-

Mantuvieron el silencio hasta que el mesero llegó con los platos de comida, que le costarían a Havoc un ojo de la cara, pero valía la pena, pues estaban deliciosos, y ambos se tomaron su tiempo para disfrutarlos y para disfrutarse mutuamente, ya que, sin que el otro se percatara, se observaban disimuladamente antes de ingerir otro bocado; el clima no era conveniente, pero ellos ni se preocupaban, pues estaban dentro del restaurante disfrutando su comida, mientras que a Havoc le informaban sobre los números rojos de factura por teléfono, y este se maldecía a si mismo por ser tan alcahueta y aceptar un plan tan costoso como ese. Terminaron de comer, y se prepararon para irse, eran casi las siete, y estaba muy oscuro, por lo cual, Roy se ofreció para llevar a la Teniente a su casa, pero por una mala jugada del destino, comenzó una tormenta a solo media cuadra de esta. La Teniente ofreció que el Coronel se quedará en su casa hasta que parara la lluvia, cosa que él no objetó para nada, así que, en cuestión de minutos, ambos se encontraban en la sala de la casa todos empapados y con frio.

-Le traeré una manta y una taza de café, Coronel-

-Muchas gracias-

Luego de ser bien atendido y todo, esperaron casi una hora para que la lluvia parara pero no era así, a lo mucho disminuyó un poco, y Roy no queria seguir abusando de la hospitalidad de su Teniente ni de el cariño de Black Hayate que corría de un lado a otro de felicidad por tenerlo allí.

-Teniente… ya me voy, aprovecharé que por ahora solo es una brisa- dijo con convicción-

-¿Está seguro?-

-Sí, no quiero molestarla por más tiempo-

-Entonces deje que le abra la puerta-

En el mismo momento que Riza tomó la manivela, el Coronel enredó sus pies en Black Hayate que corría a toda velocidad hacia él, cayendo entonces, sobre el cuerpo húmedo de la Teniente, empujando la puerta hasta cerrarla con su propio peso, y accidentalmente, dándole un beso a la Teniente en los labios; su primera reacción fue abrir los ojos como platos, para luego despegarse de la Teniente con los colores en el rostro, esperando una buena reprimenda.

Pero lo que sucedió después no se lo esperaba ninguno, la Teniente tomó por el cuello al Coronel y continuo el beso de forma casi involuntaria, sus labios eran suaves y cremosos, pero pronto Roy reclamó el mandó y convirtió ese inocente beso en uno salvaje y apasionado, pegándola contra la puerta e introduciendo la lengua en su boca, provocándole un largo gemido.

-Co… coronel, no deberíamos hacer esto- dijo la Teniente casi sin aliento en una pequeña pausa que le permitió su jefe-

-Ya es muy tarde, además, tú empezaste con esto-

Él comenzó a besar el lóbulo de su oreja, y descendió hasta la base de su cuello, causándole estremecimientos a cada roce que tenían, y sin dejar de besarla, la despojó del vestido dejándola en ropa interior, para su disfrute, bastante provocadora; comenzó a acariciar sus piernas y sus muslos mientras ella le quitaba el saco mojado junto con la camisa blanca, que se miraba transparente entonces, con sus dedos comenzó a definir cada uno de sus músculos, pero en medio de su paseo, se topó con una cicatriz cerca de su pecho, por lo cual se agachó un poco para comenzar a besarla, cosa que hizo gemir al inmutable Mustang, y este a su vez quitó el molesto top de la Teniente y comenzó a jugar con sus senos, haciendo que la Teniente se estirara de satisfacción y por casualidad rosara sus caderas con el ya avivado miembro de su Coronel, excitándolo todavía más, y como respuesta este alzó a la Teniente hasta casi dar al techo, y le quitó la única prenda que todavía la protegía, dándose cuenta después, de la presencia de un arma en la pierna izquierda de la Teniente " _Si todavía no la ha usado, es por que esta disfrutando esto tanto como yo"_ pensó, antes de seguir acariciándola, y disimuladamente, quitarle la pistola y lanzarla bastante lejos.

-Co… coronel- dijo como queja-

-Estaremos mejor sin ella, créeme-

Y justo antes de que se pudiera añadir algo más, la bajo otra vez al piso y comenzó a acariciarle las piernas, hasta llegar a su intimidad, y acariciarla entonces con mayor insistencia, haciéndola soltar varios gemidos de forma consecutiva, y también haciéndola mover sus caderas de nuevo para chocar otra vez, y muchas veces más, guiados por el ritmo de las caricias, excitándose y entrando en calor, para lo que vendría después, la Teniente Hawkeye comenzó a bajarle la cremallera del pantalón al Coronel con parsimonia, logrando que soltara un pequeño quejido conforme avanzaba, y de un solo impulso, le bajo el pantalón y el bóxer, dejando ver su miembro viril, el cual contempló con una sonrisita antes de que el Coronel comenzara a besarla de nuevo en los labios, pero esta vez introduciéndose lentamente en ella, mientras ambos soltaban gemidos esperando más, y con mucho impulso Roy la levantó, sin salirse de ella, y la colocó con gentileza en la mesa más cercana, para que estuviese más cómoda y se excitara tan rápido como él. Comenzó algo despacio, sin despegar la mirada del rostro de la Teniente, y luego empezó a ganar velocidad, provocando fuertes quejidos de las bocas de ambos, pero en especial de la Teniente, que sentía su ancho miembro rozando por todas las paredes de su intimidad, dejándola sin aliento; de pronto comenzó a sonar el teléfono que tenían casi a la par.

-No contestes- le dijo Roy con los ojos cerrados mientras se apoyaba en sus pechos-

-Tengo que hacerlo, no haga ruido- dijo poniéndole su dedo índice en la boca- ¿Hola? Ah, Rebecca, sí si la cena estuvo maravillosa, pero se te olvido decirme que seria con el Coronel Mustang, me siento traicionada…-

-(¿Cómo puede hablar con tanta naturalidad estando en la situación en la que estamos?)- se preguntó el Coronel Mustang, mirándola impresionado-

-Mmm, si, según dicen pronto seremos transferidos a central…-

El Coronel ya se estaba hartando de tanta interrupción, así que tomó una hoja de papel, y la arrugó justo en el auricular del teléfono, entendiendo Riza la indirecta.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué? Rebecca, no logro escucharte creo que estoy perdiendo la señal ¡Rebecca!- dijo colgando el teléfono después de gritar su nombre-

-Que buena actriz… ¿Seguimos?-

-No creo que debamos- dijo con seriedad-

-Debamos o no, no tenemos de otra-

El Coronel continuó acariciándola y meciéndose de un lado para el otro, Riza por su parte lo besaba, y profundizaba el contacto abrazándolo con sus piernas, luego él tomó sus labios y la besó con más pasión que antes, estaban a punto de terminar, de llegar al clímax, Riza acariciaba su melenuda cabeza, profundizando también el beso, ambos sudaban y gemían, pero no tanto como cuando sus cuerpos se tensaron y Riza pegaba brinquitos de excitación, ambos lo hicieron casi al mismo tiempo, quedaron satisfechos, Roy bajo a Riza de la mesa, a la alfombra y se tiró a su lado, suspirando de satisfacción.

-No podré verlo a la cara después de esto, Coronel- dijo Riza ruborizada-

-Es cierto, ya no podrás verme solo como tu superior, ahora me verás también como hombre, si le ves el lado positivo, podrás ayudarme a mejorar en ambos aspectos-

-Puede ser verdad pero, todo lo profesional lo tiramos al suelo-

-Literalmente- esbozó una sonrisa- Pero lo profesional no es la base de la vida Hawkeye, podemos ser nosotros mismos en cualquier lado-

-... pero yo preferiría que guardáramos esto para nosotros, hasta que cumplamos su sueño-

-Será difícil, pero estoy de acuerdo-

-... pues entonces a dormir, mañana tiene unas enormes montañas de papeleo pendiente que entregar- dijo ladeando su cuerpo para quedar de frente con él-

-Ahh... es cierto, lo había olvidado- dijo abrazando suavemente a su Teniente, justo antes de quedar dormidos profundamente-

El sol salió, y los descubrió en el piso durmiendo abrazados, y hubieran seguido así, si Black Hayate no tuviera la mala costumbre de lamerle los pies a su ama, que al despertarse y ver la piel de su Coronel frente a ella solo logró decir: " _Creo que esta vez nos pasamos"_ luego movió con suavidad y delicadeza los brazos que la rodeaban y corrió ágilmente a su cuarto, recogiendo de camino, sus prendas que estaban tiradas en el piso. El Coronel por su parte, despertó unos minutos después, mirando a su alrededor, y cayendo en cuenta respecto a los acontecimientos recientes, sonrió, se dio la vuelta hasta quedar boca abajo contra el piso, y volvió a dormirse plácidamente. La Teniente bajo las escaleras esperando ver al Coronel ya vestido y listo para partir, pues sino llegarían tardísimo al cuartel, pero no fue así, estaba más dormido que antes, y lo peor era que no sabía como despertarlo, le puyó la cabeza y le dijo que tenía que cambiarse, cosa que ignoró, y volteó la cabeza al otro lado; la Teniente, se rindió en ese momento y fue a sacarle comida a Black Hayate, pero de regreso a la sala, encontró su pistola, la que el Coronel había aventado lejos de ella horas antes por precaución, la recogió y trato de levantar de nuevo al Coronel, pero esta vez, poniéndole la pistola en la nuca.

-¿Teniente?- dijo un poco asustado-

-Coronel, quiero que se vista inmediatamente y se vaya para el cuartel-

-Esta bien-

Como obligado, logró levantarse y dirigirse hasta el baño en donde la Teniente le había tirado la ropa unos momentos antes, se vistió y hasta sin desayunar, la Teniente lo corrió de su casa, en parte se sentía feliz al ganarse esa reacción, nunca había visto a la Teniente comportarse como se había comportado la noche anterior, y eso lo hacía feliz, sin duda alguna, luego de conocer un hombre de verdad dejaría de salir con esos individuos que no la merecían, y él talvez dejaba de salir con lambisconas solo para ponerla celosa, talvez; esas imágenes no se borraban de su cabeza y lo hacían sonreír de par en par, algo que notaron sus subordinados al no mas llegar a su oficina.

-¿Qué tal le fue en su cita, Coronel?- preguntó Fuery con inocencia-

-Estoy orgulloso de ustedes- la Teniente entró a la oficina en ese momento, casi detrás del Coronel- Lograron engañarnos a ambos-

-Si pero aun así logró vengarse- dijo Havoc llorando, por culpa de la factura que tenía en sus manos, y Rebecca lo consolaba mientras tanto-

-Pues sí, Coronel, tiene trabajo pendiente, será mejor que comience ahora- dijo la Teniente como de costumbre-

Ambos tomaron asiento en sus escritorios, la Teniente estaba concentrada en su trabajo, como siempre, y el Coronel la miraba a cada momento y suspiraba, no quería hacer su trabajo, solo quería quedarse viéndola todo el día, pero ella lo notó y lo reprendió de tal forma, que comenzó a trabajar inmediatamente _"No le permitiré una segunda cita si no se pone a trabajar ya mismo"_ le dijo y se volvió a concentrar en sus informes, sin duda alguna todo había vuelto a la normalidad en el equipo, eso creían todos, pero en realidad habían cambiado otras cosas que nadie descubriría, sino a través del tiempo.

* * *

Como siempre sus críticas son bienvenidas, en especial en esta historia por que siento que nesecito orientación en cuanto a lemon, ustedes decidan.

¡Nos leemos pronto! (Espero que no me maten por esto)


End file.
